Hello, Operator...
by PJ in NH
Summary: What would you say if you only had 10 minutes? What would Tom say to his father?


Title: Hello, Operator...  
Contact: kelhapam@worldpath.net  
Series: VOY   
Rating: PG  
Code: P, Owen, P/T  
Part: 1/1 NEW   
Date: 22 July 2000  
  
Summary: What would you say in a 10-minute call from home?  
  
Explanation: This story takes place at the beginning of Season  
Seven.  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager owns all the characters, etc., I am just  
using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.  
  
Note of Appreciation. Special thanks to my beta readers: Tracy  
S. and P.J. Sutherland.   
  
Email: kelhapam@worldpath.net  
  
Posting: OK to ASC. Please notify me if you post anywhere  
else.  
  
Hello, Operator...  
7/00  
  
Tom sat in front of his communications console in his darkened  
cabin,...and he waited. The silence of his quarters was  
deafening, mocking him and his vigil.   
  
Voyager had received news that the communications link Reginald  
Barclay established would be affording them a continual audio  
link for an estimated twenty-six hours--due to an unprecedented  
solar flare. Deducting the time that needed to be used  
discussing ship's business and to transmit ship's logs, etc.,  
this would allow each crew member approximately ten minutes to  
talk to their family and friends.   
  
Oh, joy. Nothing like a little heart-to-heart with dear ol' Dad  
to look forward to, Tom thought. He just knew it would be his  
father on the other end. It was this feeling he'd developed  
through the years--a type of sixth-sense. It was a foreboding  
feeling that began in his toes, and worked it way up ever so  
slowly and completely until it enveloped his entire body leaving  
him chilled.   
  
So he sat, elbows on his thighs, hands clasped in front of him,  
staring at the lights that flickered across his communication  
console while he waited for his turn.  
  
Of course, if he was like Harry he would be spending this time  
fine-tuning a detailed list of topics. A list that his friend  
had begun to compile shortly after Barclay's first transmission.   
But Tom Paris wasn't Harry Kim, even though at times he'd like to  
be. Tom lips curled up a bit remembering a few of the items that  
his friend had put on the all-inclusive list, but deleted upon  
Tom's recommendation. His parents didn't need to know that this  
Harry Kim wasn't the same Harry Kim that had stepped on board  
Voyager in the Alpha Quadrant. It was best for them if they  
didn't know. It served no positive purpose. Then there was  
Harry's mention of his romance with Tal. There were some things  
that a mother just didn't need to know.  
  
B'Elanna was also waiting for a 'phone call,' as Tom liked to  
think of these little communiques. Not knowing if it would be  
her father or her mother placing the call, Tom assumed that  
B'Elanna was spending her time littering her cabin with all her  
knickknacks. Two years ago he had the foresight to replace her  
assorted trinkets and treasures with unbreakable duplicates. She  
complained at the time that it just didn't give her the same  
satisfaction of smashing something against the wall, but had to  
conclude that it was a whole lot easier to clean up afterwards  
and it saved a lot of replicator credits in the long run.   
  
The notification alarm sounded, slicing mercilessly through the  
silence. It made the pilot jump.   
  
It rang twice, and a third time before Paris tapped the  
connection button with a shaking finger to activate his console.  
  
"T-Tom Paris, here," he stammered.  
  
"It's good to hear your voice, son."   
  
{Bingo, it was his father. His intuition was still intact.}  
  
"Yeah. You too, it's been a long time." {A bit longer would have  
been fine too.}  
  
"Your sisters send their love. They are both off-planet. Moira  
is practicing medicine on Bajor. Kathleen is married. She and  
her husband have made their home on one of the Martian colonies."  
  
{And Mom? What's Mom doing?} "Katie's married? To whom?"  
  
Owen Paris laughed...actually laughed. Tom couldn't remember the  
last time he had heard his father make that sound. It sounded  
surprisingly good.   
  
"His name is Fred Booker. Fine young man, he's a scientist  
determined to make fantastic discoveries and a name for himself.   
So far all he's done is to make your sister pregnant, and that's  
fine by me. I'm going to be a grandfather in a couple of months!   
What do you think of that?" The Admiral sounded very pleased.  
  
{I don't know what to say....do I address the pregnancy, or the  
fact that my brother-in-law's lack of immediate success doesn't  
bother you?}  
  
"I'm happy for Katie, please tell her I said congratulations.   
How's Mom feel about being a grandmother?"  
  
No reply came over the speaker.   
  
Tom sighed. "Computer, analyze communication connection."  
  
::::The communication connection is active::::  
  
"I...I'm here, Tom." His father's voice sounded heavy. Each word  
fell thick with emotion. "Sorry, I thought you knew. Didn't you  
receive my transmission I sent through that Hirogen array over  
two years ago?"  
  
"I only received the very beginning. The rest of the message was  
damaged." Why was it that he always had a feeling that the  
original message had contained bad news of some sort? "Why?   
What's wrong? Is it Mom?"  
  
"I'm sorry, son." Owen cleared his throat. "Your mother, passed  
away over four years ago. She was struck down with a case of an  
accursed alien virus. The doctors tried everything. We called  
in all the top specialists, but nothing worked."  
  
Blue eyes stared at the communication console in disbelief. Tom  
couldn't think of anything to say. He certainly hadn't expected  
this. {This can't be true! But I know it is. As soon as he said  
'I'm sorry' I knew.}   
  
"I-I didn't know," Tom replied, his voice low and laden with  
grief. Tears stung the pilot's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry," Owen repeated. The older man ached to hold his son  
in his arms to comfort him. "You should know that she loved you  
until the end. She never gave up hope that you were still  
alive."  
  
Tom forced down a lump that had settled in his throat, making it  
difficult to speak. "I'd have given the universe to speak to  
her, to see her again."  
  
"I know. You two had a special bond. A bond that I often  
envied."  
  
{You did?}  
  
"If it helps, the last words she said were of you." Tom could  
hear his father take a deep breath before he continued. When the  
Admiral spoke again his voice reflected his deep sadness and  
profound loss. "She said: Find Tommy for me. When you do, tell  
him I--I loved him always. Then your mother made me promise to  
never give up trying to find you. I kept her promise. Never  
once did I stop looking. When I heard that Reginald Barclay had  
found a way to communicate with Voyager, I was skeptical at  
first, but also hopeful. It sounded too good to be true. I was  
elated when he succeeded." Owen paused before he continued. "I  
can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you again."  
  
{You don't have to tell me, I can hear it in your voice. Where  
was this, Dad, when I was growing up? Why was it I always got  
those short visits in between assignments from a father who never  
seemed to be satisfied? But if there is anything this time in  
the Delta Quadrant has taught me it is to appreciate anything  
that you receive. After all I changed, why couldn't you?}  
  
"I had so much to tell her...her and you both."  
  
"I'm looking forward to hearing all about your time on Voyager,  
Thomas. You must have experienced a lot of adventures."  
  
"Yeah, I did. We've seen species and planets that no one has  
ever seen before. But there's been other things, more important  
things." A wistful smile spread over the pilot's face. "I  
wanted to see the look on Mom's face when I told her that I'd  
finally met the woman of my dreams. In fact..." Tom pried open a  
small box that sat next to his communication console, it revealed  
a golden ring that was adorned with a brilliant blue stone. "I'm  
planning on proposing to her very soon."  
  
"You sound sure that she'll accept."  
  
"Yeah. We've been together about three years. I feel  
that...what was it you used to say about Mom? That it was her  
that made you whole?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I finally know how you felt."  
  
"Tell me about her, son. Is she part of Voyager's original  
crew?"  
  
"Actually, she's one of the Maquis members." Tom waited but  
heard no derisive comment from his father.  
  
"She's smart, witty, absolutely beautiful, and keeps me on my  
toes." Tom laughed. Just thinking about B'Elanna made him feel  
better.  
  
"No easy task." Owen joined Tom in laughter. "What is my future  
daughter-in-law's name?"  
  
{He approves?}  
  
Tom smiled. "Her name is B'Elanna Torres. She's Voyager's Chief  
Engineer."  
  
"The half-Klingon?"  
  
{He's been doing his homework. Probably knows the Voyager's  
current crew complement by heart.}  
  
"Yes, Dad. She's half-Klingon."  
  
{Damn. How would this play out? Would Dad change his mind  
about having a half-Klingon for a daughter-in-law? Did he even  
care what his Dad thought? Not really, but it would be so...}  
  
"B'Elanna sounds like a delightful addition to the family, son.   
I can't wait to meet her. Your sisters and I will welcome her  
with open arms. Though I'm sure your sisters will have a lot of  
stories to tell her about you."  
  
*Groan.* "Not the one about the..."  
  
"Nope, I'm calling dibs on telling B'Elanna about you skinny  
dipping in the Academy reflecting pool when you were five. But  
I'm sure they'll have plenty more tales to tell."  
  
::::You have sixty seconds left to complete your conversation::::  
  
"The ol' gal still sounds the same, even from the Delta  
Quadrant!" Owen quipped.  
  
"Yep, they always sound the same." {Calm and composed no matter  
what.}   
  
"Thomas, please tell B'Elanna that I look forward to meeting her  
face to face."  
  
"I will, Dad. Can you tell Reginald Barclay, the next time you  
see him, that the crew of Voyager is forever in his debt. Some  
of my friends and I have plans to take him to the real Sandrines,  
when we get back. We all want to meet him."  
  
"I will, son. It's a promise."  
  
"Um, Dad...I'm really glad we talked."   
  
::::Forty seconds remain::::  
  
"Me too. I don't mind telling you that I was almost dreading   
this conversation. It had been so long since we last spoke. I  
didn't..."  
  
"Don't, Dad. We can't change the past, we can only go ahead.   
But I know what you mean, I wasn't looking forward to this  
either. But things have changed. I've changed."  
  
"So have I."  
  
"I know."  
  
{Even talking to you this short time, I can tell that you've  
changed.}  
  
:::::Twenty seconds remain::::  
  
{Damn, the time's flown}  
  
"I should warn you that I haven't always toed the line on  
Voyager." For some reason, Tom felt that he needed to tell his  
father, not only the good things that he'd experienced, but the  
bad as well.  
  
"I read about you flying, or diving, to the rescue for the Monean  
people. It was in the ship's logs that Kathryn transmitted  
during Barclay's initial contact," the Admiral explained.  
  
{He already knows.}  
  
"I got my rank back."  
  
"I don't care. You did the right thing."  
  
:::::Communication terminated.:::::  
  
  
The End.  
  
Email please, I love email. kelhapam@worldpath.net 


End file.
